


The Comic Book

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Condom,” Stiles blinked a few times until he could clearly make out the grumpy look on Derek’s face. He couldn’t help but snort at the look and reached out a hand to smoothen out those intimidating eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m out?”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s nothing but lube in the drawer,” Stiles shivered again, though this time it had less to with the cold and more to do with the growl beneath Derek’s words.</p><p>“Well, do you have one in the Camaro?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, I’ll have to check…” Derek circled his fingers around Stiles’ wrist and pulled his hand down to his mouth for a kiss to the palm, “Don’t move okay? I’ll be right back.” In the next moment Derek was off the bed, standing in nothing but his previously discarded jeans. He flashed another apologetic look at Stiles before disappearing out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comic Book

**Author's Note:**

> What visually prompted me to write this?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [THIS:](http://www.flickr.com/photos/73399593@N02/6625224161/)  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Wait!” Stiles hissed, bracing himself on Derek’s shoulders while simultaneously pinning him down to his bed.

 

“What?” Derek was panting in the silence, watching furrows appear on his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“I thought I heard something… maybe my dad—” Derek huffed out in annoyance, flipping Stiles onto his back and derailing that train of thought in one effortless move.

 

“Me, werewolf. You, human. So trust me to let you know when your dad shows up, okay?” Derek was still panting as his legs shook slightly from straining to control himself. All he wanted to do was rub his naked erection against Stiles’. But he couldn’t, not until Stiles’ wandering thoughts focused more on what they were both doing right then. 

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Stiles seemed to deflate a little, his tense shoulders relaxed and he sunk further into the folds of his bed’s comforter.

 

Derek sealed the wet heat of his mouth over Stiles’ and sucked his tongue into his mouth. He pulled off, looking down at the spit-slicked lips that their sloppy kiss had produced, “Don’t apologise.”

 

Stiles nodded dazedly, then wound his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Each time Stiles broke for air, he would dive right back into it more eager than before. He was rolling his body like a wave beneath Derek’s, desperately seeking friction that Derek was purposely denying him. Their kisses became filthier and deeper as Stiles squirmed in irritation, grunting his agitation into Derek’s mouth.

 

A sharp nip of Derek’s lower lip jolted him out of their lip-locked state, “If I remember correctly, we’re both here in my bed because you’re going to fuck me. You know: You, fucker. Me, fuckee. I thought we were on the same page here!”

 

Derek pushed himself up, and sat back on his haunches. He watched Stiles prop himself up on his elbows, manically ranting and gesticulating at him. He rolled his eyes at him and hovered over him as he reached for the bedside table, “We are fucking, Stiles.”

 

“Yeah, well, _fucking_ involves _contact_. For instance, we would be fucking right now if you had pushed inside of me five minutes ago!” Stiles slumped back onto his mattress, watching with feigned disinterest as Derek warmed a bit of lube in his hands.

 

“We’ll get there, okay?” Derek stilled his hands and watched Stiles until he nodded in response. He leaned back down, placing kisses along Stiles jaw, “ _Patience_ , I’ll get us both there…”

 

Stiles searched out the sides of Derek’s torso with his fingertips, while Derek cupped his balls with a warm, slick hand. “ _Okay_ ,” the word was barely a breath but Derek heard it loud and clear. He trailed his fingers down, rubbing circles as they moved over tender skin. He pressed a digit against that familiar puckered hole and groaned at the way Stiles’ body always seemed to just pull him in. He slid the tip in and out slowly, getting as far up as his first knuckle before pulling out.

 

Derek was moving away again, taking his heat with him. Stiles shivered at the loss. He was covered in beads of swear that prickled like ice along his back and neck. He whined a little, arching his body towards Derek's retreating one, " _Come on..._ "

 

“Condom,” Stiles blinked a few times until he could clearly make out the grumpy look on Derek’s face. He couldn’t help but snort at the look and reached out a hand to smoothen out those intimidating eyebrows.

 

“I’m out?”

 

“Yeah, there’s nothing but lube in the drawer,” Stiles shivered again, though this time it had less to with the cold and more to do with the growl beneath Derek’s words.

 

“Well, do you have one in the Camaro?”

 

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to check…” Derek circled his fingers around Stiles’ wrist and pulled his hand down to his mouth for a kiss to the palm, “Don’t move okay? I’ll be _right back_.” In the next moment Derek was off the bed, standing in nothing but his previously discarded jeans. He flashed another apologetic look at Stiles before disappearing out the window.

 

Stiles glanced over at the red numbers of his alarm clock: 16:18

 

Logically, Stiles knew it wouldn’t be that long until Derek returned to finish what he’d started. Also, this wasn’t actually Derek teasing him. They’d both agreed on condoms a long time ago, since no amount of werewolf immunity could convince them otherwise. If his pout was anything to go by, Derek hadn’t been pleased to leave him aching like this.

 

Stiles glanced over at the red numbers of his alarm clock again: 16:19

 

This was ridiculous. Stiles thought about how blue balls was a legitimate thing he could possibly die from. Then he shut that train of thought down and focused on the feel of Derek’s firm, toned back under his fingertips.

 

Stiles glanced over at the red numbers of his alarm clock one more time: 16:19

 

He was definitely going to die of blue balls. He could even see the headline now: ‘LOCAL SHERIFF’S SON FOUND BLUE-BALLED TO DEATH’.

 

* * *

  

“Why aren’t you freaking ou—” Derek was frozen in his place, straddling the windowsill. He looked at Stiles in confusion and actually looked back outside to make sure he was at the right house. Well the jeep was there, right in front of his Camaro, so… “Wait. Is that a comic book?”

 

Stiles watched Derek silently gape at him then rolled his eyes at the question, “Yeah.”

 

“So, I leave you naked in bed, because I need a condom, and I come back to… you _reading a comic book_?” Derek moved as he spoke, peeling off his jeans so his erection bobbed free. He tossed a box of condoms onto the bedside table before reaching for the comic in Stiles’ lap.

 

“You were gone for _ages_!” Stiles flailed his arms around to emphasise just how long he’d been stranded for.

 

Derek delicately flipped through the comic book, not even looking up at Stiles once, “I was gone for six minutes. The box was buried under a stack of papers in the glove compartment.”

 

Stiles glanced over at the red numbers of his alarm clock, reluctantly: 16:24

 

“ _Fine_. But they were the longest six minutes of my life. I could’ve been blue-balled to death, Derek. Blue-balled. To _death_ ,” Stiles squinted at Derek as he maintained his composure, inspecting a specific page of the comic book.

 

“Where’s the sleeve?” Stiles motioned towards his table and Derek turned to get the plastic sleeve from the mess of textbooks and papers, “I can’t believe you took it out of the sleeve and read it _naked_.”

 

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, “So what if I was naked? It’s just a comic bo—”

 

Derek pinned Stiles down with his pelvis in a matter of seconds. He hovered over him and stared him down with a strange simpering sort of scowl. “You _creased_ a corner too.”

 

A wet tongue trailed over his adam’s apple before Derek sucked it into the wet heat of his mouth. He’d managed to suck kisses down the hollow of Stiles’ throat and across one of his prominent collarbones before Stiles found his voice, “ _What?_ ”

 

Derek nipped at a patch of freckle-free skin before laving over it with broad strokes of his tongue, “And another corner’s _damp_ with your sweat.” He darted across to Stiles’ other collarbone, latching onto the pale skin and sucking a bruise into it. He slid languidly against Stiles’ torso, barely brushing against his erection.

 

“I— _ah,_ ” Stiles moaned as he moved with Derek, trying to get closer.

 

Derek pulled his mouth away with a sloppy noise and pushed up to look at the bruise that had bloomed across Stiles’ skin. He dipped back in to suck an earlobe into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. He finally whispered, with his damp breath ghosting over the shell of Stiles ear, “It smells like you now. Like your _sweat_.”

 

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles clutched onto firm biceps, letting his hands roam until they found a back of taut muscles. He scratched across it with blunt nails as Derek’s erection rubbed against his. Stiles’ panting breaths were interlaced with hitching moans. He reached lower, massaging the flesh of Derek’s ass while simultaneously pulling him down for more friction. “Lu— _ah, Derek, lub_ —”

 

“It’s a limited edition,” sweat was breaking out on Derek’s brow as he kept rutting against Stiles.

 

He pushed at Derek’s chest a little, hoping that he’d be less confused if he looked at him, “ _What?_ What is?”

 

Derek slowed down his movements as he studied the puzzled look on Stiles’ face, “ _The comic book_.” He lifted himself even more, almost losing skin-on-skin contact with Stiles, “It a limited edition Batman.” He watched as Stiles tried to regain control over his breathing and understand what Derek was saying at the same time. He pale, freckled chest was heaving, and Derek let his eyes rove over the expanse of unmarked skin.

 

“Wait, _what?_ ” His eyes darted back up to Stiles’ maddened gaze.

 

Derek look down at the way Stiles’ skin was flushing a deeper red as his anger grew, “I’m guessing nobody taught you _proper_ comic book maintenance. It looks like I’ll have to do it myself.”

 

Stiles looked up at the pitying look on Derek’s face and felt his erection throbbing, “I’m guessing nobody taught you proper _boner maintenance_. It looks like I’ll have to do it _myself_.” He violently snatched the tube of lube from the bedside table. He was about to slick his fingers up when Derek’s hands clamped down over his, stilling the action.

 

Derek poured a little lube into his palm before returning the tube to the bedside table. “No!” Stiles reached for the tube again, pushing it into Derek’s free hand. “More. I need lube. _All the lube_. I need so much lube there won’t be any left in Beacon Hills.” Derek raised a single, judgmental eyebrow at him, so he corrected himself, “Okay, maybe not _that much_ lube. But I need more!”

 

“There’s enough, I’ll go slow—”

 

“No. _More_. I’m going to ride you so hard, _you’ll_ be the one walking funny.” Derek reached for the tube and poured more lube into his hand until Stiles gave a little nod of his head, “Now focus on opening me up. I’m going to need it.”

 

Derek huffed out a laugh as he looked down at Stiles’ ridiculous smirk. He used one finger first, breeching the tight circle of muscle and going as far as his last knuckle before pulling out halfway. He slowly pumped his finger a few times, watching the way Stiles’ mouth fell open allowing tiny stuttering moans to escape.

 

Before pulling his finger completely out, Derek played with Stiles’ rim, feeling it flutter around his fingertip. He inserted two fingers this time, moving them in and out until they were fully inside of Stiles. He scissored them, slowly getting Stiles used to the stretch before adding another finger.

 

Stiles’ cock was steadily leaking pre-cum onto his abdomen. As he arched his back, a few drops trickled into his bellybutton, pooling there enticingly. Derek leaned down and licked into Stiles’ bellybutton. They both moaned at the same time, so the sounds vibrated through where their bodies touched. Stiles could feel his skin tingling with the sensation of stubble against his belly. He jerked his hips up, involuntarily rubbing his erection against Derek’s cheek and groaning at the friction.

 

Derek picked that moment to rub the pads of his fingers against Stiles’ prostate. Pleasure zinged its way up his spine, as Stiles choked on the noises he couldn’t get out since Derek’s fingers had somehow caused his lungs to stop functioning. Stiles grabbed onto the base of his erection, squeezing and sucking in mouthfuls of air at the same time.

 

Another spark jolted through his body as Derek rubbed small circles against his prostate. Stiles bit down hard on his lower lip and gradually let go of himself, willing the imminent orgasm away. He was going to ride Derek even if it killed him, “ _Derek_ …” Stiles half-whined, half-breathed out his name, hoping he’d understand.

 

“You sure you’re ready?”

 

Stiles pushed at Derek’s biceps until he was lying on his back underneath him. He straddled Derek’s thighs and looked down at his erection hungrily, “ _Fuck yes, I’m ready._ ”

 

Derek used his large hands to cup Stiles’ hips. He kept him steady as he reached over to the bedside table for a condom and lube. With practiced motions, Stiles put the condom on Derek and stroked him a few times with a lube-slick hand.

 

Shuffling forwards on his knees, Stiles stopped where they would be perfectly lined up. Stiles took Derek’s hands off his hips and, instead, wrapped Derek’s fingers around the bars of his headboard. He gave him a warning look before letting his hands fall back to Derek’s firm chest. The headboard creaked under the strength behind Derek’s grasp. Stiles’ eyes darted back up to where the scratches, from the last time they’d done this, were still visible. Stiles ran a soothing hand down Derek’s abs. Under him, Derek visibly relaxed.

 

Stiles reached behind him lining up Derek’s cock with his hole. He sat slowly, lowering himself onto Derek. He could feel the immense heat burying itself deeper inside of him with each inch Stiles let himself sink down on.

 

By the time Stiles was fully seated on Derek’s erection, he was panting and whining, trying to get his body used to the sensation of being filled. Derek’s skin glistened with sweat as he focused on controlling himself, especially since all he wanted to do was to thrust up into the tight, engulfing heat of Stiles.

 

Stiles shifted slightly and the headboard creaked again. He braced himself on Derek’s shoulders as he lowered his body down to lie against Derek’s. “It’s not mine,” his voice was quiet but Derek could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“ _What?_ ” Derek’s arm muscles twitched as he kept himself from palming Stiles’ ass.

 

“ _The comic book_ ,” Stiles pushed up again, moving achingly slow around Derek’s erection. Now he could see the smirk obviously on Stiles’ face.

 

Just as Derek was about to ask whose it was, Stiles lifted up and drove himself back down in one decisive action. Derek’s hands flew to Stiles’ sides squeezing and scratching what skin he could. He felt Stiles’ fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulders before he repeated that quick motion again. The sensation of tightness and heat combined with the overwhelming scent of Stiles, punched the air right out of Derek’s lungs.

 

Stiles built up a rhythm, bouncing himself up to the point where Derek would almost slip out but then driving himself back down to the hilt with all the grace in the world. Sometimes he would pause and contract his muscles around Derek’s cock. Derek would moan brokenly at the teasing pressure, and Stiles would groan at the phantom pulse inside of him.

 

As Derek got closer, he gave in to his impulses and caressed Stiles’ ass. He moaned as the pressure around his cock shifted with his massaging of those plump cheeks. Stiles slowed slightly, and Derek noticed he was getting tired. His muscles twitched beneath the skin of his thighs so Derek moved his hands down to rub over them a little.

 

Beads of sweat were dripping off the sweat-spiked ends of Stiles’ hair and sliding over Derek’s own sweat-slick skin. He watched the way Stiles panted with each bounce. Derek planted his feet onto the bed and pushed up slightly with his newfound leverage.

 

Stiles yelled out at Derek’s initial thrust, feeling the blunt pressure against his prostate as a sharp pleasure throughout his body. Derek circled his large hands around Stiles’ waist, steadying him enough so he could reach down and grip his own leaking erection.

 

Derek increased his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into Stiles as he drove himself down harder and deeper onto Derek. Their strangled groans and cut-off moans filled the air around them as they both chased their orgasms.

 

Stiles tugged relentlessly at his cock, reaching his free hand up to tweak his nipple. Derek slapped his hand away and rolled the pink nub under his thumb. Stiles swooped down to bite at Derek’s lips in his best attempt at a kiss while in his current state. Derek kept him close, mouthing at his jaw before massaging Stiles’ tongue with his own.

 

Derek could feel as Stiles’ forearm brushed across his abs repeatedly. He took his hand off of Stiles’ chest and trailed it down to his cock. He circled Stiles’ hand with his own, tightening his grip and twisting their hands with each upstroke.

 

Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as his body tensed above Derek. His come painted Derek’s abs, reaching so far as the hollow of his throat. He tried to keep his body moving but he was quickly going limp above Derek.

 

Derek flipped them expertly, and peppered Stiles’ slack, blissed-out expression with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He pounded into the flutter of muscles contracting around his cock. Derek hissed at the tightness before stuttering to a stop. Stiles’ hands were rubbing the small of his back, encouraging him as Derek’s come pulsed into the condom.

 

Pulling out, he flopped onto his back next to Stiles. They both gazed up at the ceiling with matching dazed expressions.

 

Stiles was still breathing heavily, even after Derek had tied and tossed the used condom. When Derek’s breathing returned to normal, he slipped his hand over Stiles’, loosely lacing their fingers together so the heel of his palm rested right over Stiles’ wrist. Derek closed his eyes and focused on the pulse beneath the heel of his palm.

 

Stiles’ heartbeat was almost back to normal when Derek finally asked, “So whose is it then?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Stiles struggled to prop himself up on an elbow and look down at him.

 

Derek opened his eyes to a baffled, and extremely ruffled, Stiles, “The limited edition Batman.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles let his body go limp and fell back onto the mattress like a dead weight. He began to chuckle then, silently. His shaking shoulders moved against Derek’s so he turned his head to face him. Stiles’ eyes were closed and his grin was growing wider by the second, “It’s Jackson’s.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Derek felt Stiles’ fingers tightening around his immediately, reassuring him in the one way he knows Derek’s pride would let him accept. “Why do you have it?”

 

Stiles shrugged and turned his body a little so he was almost on his side, facing Derek, “Jackson and I used to best friends.”

 

Derek stilled his thumb where it had been rubbing circles into Stiles’ skin.

 

He picked up the motion again, slower and more in an effort to express his support since he figured the reason nobody knew about this was because Stiles found it difficult to talk about.

 

“This was before Scott moved to Beacon Hills. Before the fifth grade. Before puberty. Before the doctors told mom—” Derek felt Stiles shift closer, letting go of his hand and burrowing his head underneath Derek’s chin, “just… before _everything_.”

 

“ _Yeah…_ ”

 

“We used to be best friends. He’d come over after school and we’d help each other with homework so we could finish way before dinner. That way we had more time to play video games. I taught him all the cheat codes he knows, you know?”

 

“ _Mm-hmm…_ ”

 

“Yeah, well, anyway. He loved comic books. I never really got into them as much as he did. Probably because I only read the super old ones the local library had.”

 

“They never have _anything_ good.”

 

“Tell me about it. They should really fix that. So, anyway, I couldn’t afford to buy the best or latest comic books but Jackson could. He used to bring them over to my house after school. They all had little plastic sleeves and he’d make me wash my hands thrice, _with soap_ , before I even got to _hold it in it’s plastic sleeve_.”

 

“He didn’t let you read them?”

 

“No. He wanted to keep them in mint condition. One time he let me read over his shoulder while he was reading at my house. That’s when he left it here. We were called down for dinner and he just forgot about it afterwards.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Well, you can’t really blame him. My mom’s mac ‘n cheese tends to have that effect on people,” Stiles snuggled down onto the cooling streaks of come on Derek’s chest.

 

They lay together in companionable silence until Stiles finally burst with what Derek knew he’d been meaning to tell someone, “I’m giving it back to him for his birthday!”

 

Derek chuckled at the ticklish sensation of Stiles’ muffled words against his nipple, “Why?”

 

Stiles moved his head so he could meet Derek’s eyes, “Well, now that he’s a werewolf, I figured he’d be able to enjoy the full extent to which I’ve tainted his precious little comic book.”

 

“Wow,” Derek pressed a kiss into the damp hair curling on Stiles’ forehead, “I’m invited right?”

 

Stiles stretched until he could seal his lips over Derek’s for a thorough kiss, “Of course, after all it’ll be at _your_ apartment.”

 

They returned to their most comfortable positions, still wrapped up in each other’s body heat. Derek smiled at how cunning Stiles could be, turning something that had hurt him into something that would hurt someone else. It sounded mean and borderline evil, but really Derek saw it for what it was. Stiles was smart and resourceful and a force to be reckoned with. He basked in the glow of having Stiles and his brand of sly cleverness on his side.

 

Stiles started chucking again, making his entire body vibrated with the contained laughter, “What _now_?” Derek rubbed his hands down Stiles’ back soothingly until he realised it had no effect on calming him down. So, instead, he slid his hands lower to pinch his ass.

 

Stiles yelped and smacked Derek’s hands away before croaking out, “You were so concerned. I just— I—“ Stiles was wracked with another fit of silent chuckles. Derek silently threatened another pinch as his deft fingers massaged into a plump cheek. Eventually, Stiles settled down enough to wheeze out, “I can’t believe my boyfriend’s a comic book nerd.”

 

“Well, you should come over some time and I could show you,” Derek simpered. Stiles pulled away to look down at Derek and found his pupils dilated and faintly rimmed in red.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And maybe I’ll even let you _touch_ _mine_ ,” a white canine peeked out from Derek’s upper lip as he smirked up at Stiles.

 

“ _I_ feel sticky. Do _you_ feel sticky? _I_ feel sticky. We should shower.”

 

“ _We?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, ‘we’!_ ”

 

Derek’s laughter bellowed through the second floor as Stiles yanked him off his bed and pulled him all the way to the bathroom across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like porn/smut.
> 
> I still have no idea if I set the right rating or tagged correctly, if you think that I could do anything differently, **_don't hesitate to let me know!_**
> 
>  
> 
> **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧THANK YOU!**
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr (▰˘◡˘▰)](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
